A drop in the Ocean
by WhisperingFire13
Summary: A girls story of depression in high school. Sorry bad summary! This is my first story, so no harshness needed! It is depressing. NVM! Hope you enjoy! This is much better than it sounds!


**This story is based some feelings that I got when I heard the song called "A drop in the Ocean." by Ron Pope!**

**This story is very sad (Well, I think so!) so if you don't want to read something sad, then click that back space!**

**HOPE you enjoy!**

**PS: Read this with the song while reading! It enhances it a lot! **

_Lyrics_

_A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go

As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on

And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

Misplaced trust and old friends  
Never counting regrets  
By the grace of God I do not rest at all

New England as the leaves change  
The last excuse that I'll claim  
I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl

And still I cant let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No  
No  
Heaven doesn't seem far away

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No  
No  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Oh  
Oh

A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven  
You are my heaven

* * *

When I was little, I played with barbie dolls.

I stroked their soft blond hair, my chubby fingers rubbing on their spotless rubber skin.

When I could stand, I pulled myself up on to the dresser, my dirt brown hair barely growing, making a mop on my head, and I made faces in the mirror.

When I was older, I went to school.

I remember the first day of school like it was yesterday.

A small blond girl was sitting on the desk next to me. She reminded me of one of those barbie dolls.

Skinny waist, long blond hair cascading down her frail shoulders.

We were instantly friends.

She looked up to me.

I fought her battles for her, helping her in anyway I could.

I guess I felt sorry for her.

She grew, as I did too.

Soon, we were going threw some changes.

One day, I woke up to find out that I had blood on my sheets.

My mother explained, and my cheeks got even redder.

She matured soon after me.

The years fell fast, like met Autumn leafs.

We got to high school.

I was still best friends with that girl.

But one day, that girl ran up to me, tears rushing down her face.

She said things that made me cry.

She had been raped.

I begged her to tell me who it was, but she wouldn't tell.

She made me promise not to tell anyone about what happened.

I couldn't.

I just couldn't tell anyone.

Why would they believe me?

Now I think I should of told someone.

Then _it _wouldn't of happened.

A rumor got out.

_They_ found out.

Rumors spread like wild fire.

Thats when I saw it.

On her wrist, there were small white marks.

I kept my promise.

I didn't tell anyone.

But every time I looked at her, she seemed to be getting worse.

It became a normal thing to walk into the lunch room and words like _slut whore _being yelled at you.

She kept fighting.

But then she cracked.


End file.
